


Sky Blue

by SpanishPanda



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Gen, Genderbending, The Winter Soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpanishPanda/pseuds/SpanishPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short genderbent Stucky where Cap is an artist (despite being colorblind) before the genetic enhancements, and afterwards reunites with her old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of those fics where I can honestly say I thought of it in the shower. Enjoy my accidental genderbent!Stucky fic.
> 
> Their genderbent names:  
> Steve Rogers > Stephanie Rogers  
> James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes > Jodi Bethann Barnes

"Looking good as always."

Stephanie smiled at this praise, looking from her painting over to her friend. "You're just saying that because it's of you."

"I beg to differ," the brunette scoffed, the corner of her lips quirked in a playful smirk. "It's good, Steph. Real good. You don't give yourself enough credit."

"Well, it helps that I've got a good model," she replied, shrugging. She brushed back a few stray blonde locks before returning her attention to the painting in front of her. Lifting her pallet slightly, she dabbed her brush in a new color, bringing it up to the canvas before the female beside her spoke up.

"Uh, Steph, what are you doing?"

The blonde tipped her head to one side, confusion written across her face. "What do you mean?"

"That's not what color my eyes are, Steph."

"What?" Once again Stephanie shifted her gaze between the two, real and painting. Pausing for a moment, she held the brush up and compared the color clumped on the bristles to the color of her friend's eyes. "...They look the same to me."

"My eyes aren't purple," she stated bluntly. This caused the look on Stephanie's face to twist into one of embarrassment. She was quiet, staring down at her pallet, eyebrows knitted together in some unreadable emotion. "Stephanie, are you... are you colorblind?"

The blonde looked up at her friend, mock surprise and hurt quickly taking over her features. "I know my eyesight isn't as great as the next guy's, but come on Bessie, _colorblind? Please._ "

Beth, affectionately referred to as 'Bessie' by the other woman, shook her head. "Look, it's alright. It's not like it's a big deal. I mean, it must not be terribly fun, not seeing colors. But you don't have to hide it, okay?" She gave a soft smile, placing a hand on Stephanie's shoulder. Stephanie nodded, still looking unsure. Beth cocked an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"...Beth... What color are your eyes?"

The brunette's smile became thoughtful. She glanced up briefly. "Blue. Kinda like the sky, I guess." Stephanie nodded again, like she understood, though Beth knew she couldn't. She'd never considered it before, but now she thought of how her dearest friend must not have any idea what the sky really looked like, at different times of day, deep reds and oranges and soft blues and yellows. The revelation made her somewhat sad. This woman so dear to her had no idea what her own paintings looked like to the rest of the world.

 

The shaken blonde staggered towards the nearest window, bracing her hands on the window sill. She still couldn't quite get over it. She could breathe. She could actually breathe. She'd never taken in this much oxygen at once. For the first time, her chest didn't feel tight, strangled. She felt strong, healthy, powerful. Glancing around the room, she took it all in. The world had changed so much since the last time she'd seen it. It was all so new, so exciting, so... colorful. She cast her gaze out the window, tipping her head back to look at the sky, and for a moment it was like her lungs had reverted to what they once were. After a moment, she let out the breath she'd unconsciously held onto.

"So that's what blue looks like..."

 

 _'Captain America, hm?...'_ She looked down at herself, her gaze met by the blue of her suit. _'I still can't get used to that.'_ Her stare trailed down her blue-clad legs, and she frowned. This was a nice color and everything; she'd taken a liking to the color blue almost immediately; but the particular shade just wasn't as appealing to her. She sighed.

 

"Bess-"

Her exclamation was cut short as the breath was knocked out of her, the one known as the Winter Soldier pinning her against the wall with a sneer. "Call me that one more time and I'll make sure your death is as slow and painful as possible." The startled blonde looked up at her foe, their eyes meeting in an intense stare. She was at a loss for words, barely managing to function under the icy glare.

"J-just... Just like the sky..."

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows, caught off guard by the sudden, random comment. "What?"

Stephanie smiled weakly, almost unable to keep herself up at this point, more from emotional than physical stress. "Your eyes... th-they... they really are blue, just like the sky..." She let out a short, choked laugh, her voice strained. "And here I was, about to paint them _purple._ How silly." Shaking her head slowly, her expression became somewhat wistful. "I can't believe I had to wait _this_ long to finally see them." The other woman let up on her hold, taking a step back, eyes widening.

"...Stephanie?"


End file.
